


The Same Divide

by Noralings



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, RWBY - Freeform, Rare Pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noralings/pseuds/Noralings
Summary: Rarepair fic of Strong Opposition aka Elm/May for my good friend Cali! Elm has nightmares but May is always there to comfort her. Fluff with a smidge of angst. Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Elm Ederne/May Marigold
Kudos: 8





	The Same Divide

**Author's Note:**

> Wow my first fic back on here in four years! I archived the rest as I wasn’t happy with them but I hope everyone enjoys this rare pair!

Nightmares were commonplace in a team like the Ace Ops. Having witnessed their fair share of trauma and death throughout the years, but it took its toll on some more than others. 

Elm Ederne, the muscle of the Ace Ops, but the biggest heart, struggled with them more than she’d like to admit. Years of battling Grimm and humans alike and losing more people than her conscience could deal with had led to the terrors she dealt with at night when no one was watching. No one knew what Elm dealt with, although she knew many of the Ace Ops dealt with similar but just didn’t speak, too afraid of the opinions of others. 

Little did anyone know though, that Elm had a secret weapon in dealing with her nightmares. Her totally-not-illegal-fuck you to fraternisation rules girlfriend May Marigold. Small, beautiful May. They may have been on two different sides of the same divide , with Elm as a protector of Atlas and Mantle alike and May as a vigilante, trying to make Mantle equal in the eyes of Atlas and the Council. None of that mattered in their eyes, legality be damned. 

Whilst Elm had an apartment up in Atlas like the rest of the specialists, she preferred to sneak out down in to Mantle to May’s small house. Whilst Atlas might be where her house was, Elm’s home was May. Besides, who wouldn’t want to be at risk of potentially getting court martialled for treason for their girlfriend? May’s home was warm and inviting, in stark contrast to Elm’s stark militaristic apartment up in Atlas. Plus it had May so there’s nothing not to love in Elm’s opinion. She’d become a pro at sneaking in and sneaking out again before the rest of the Ace Ops knew she’d gone anywhere. 

Curled up against May’s side was the only place she wanted to be, job be damned. May was warm and inviting and everything Atlas and her job wasn’t. May knew what made Elm happy, what made her sad and how to fix her nightmares. May was an angel on earth to Elm and Elm wouldn’t give that up for the world. The war might be raging on outside, but in the small world of May’s bedroom, time seemed to stop and all that mattered was each other. No matter how bad Elm’s nightmares got, May was always there to hold her right whilst she sobbed and recovered. Always there to sing to her their song, the one that calmed Elm down. 

And whilst Elm curled into May’s arms with her voice floating through the air, Elm knew she had never felt more at ease than this. 

“You are my sunshine  
My only sunshine  
You make me happy  
When skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away”

Elm wanted this to last forever, safe in the arms of the woman she loved. But as she drifted off to sleep, she knew that it couldn’t last forever, for they’d always be on two different sides of the same divide.


End file.
